transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollbar (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Rollbar while not one of Ratchet partners, Rollbar is a skilled medic along Ratchet, but Rollbar prefers to battle but he knows when his friends are in need, so he's going to take care of them whenever ratchet is absent. Biography Arrival to Earth After reciving Optimus Prime message, he went to Earth for help his Leader along Ironhide and Springer, when they arrived they Mmeet up with Sideswipe, who then got injured by Dirt Boss, so Rollbar decided to repair him, after Sideswipe recovered, Rollbar meet up with Knock Out and Jolt, while driving to meet up with Optimus, the three Autobots found Frenzy, then Jolt and Knock out killed him, then Rollbar finds the bodies of Ironhide, Jazz and Springerm later he informed prime about the three Autobots death, later he remained on Earth along the rest of the Autobots. Aftermath After Megatron was killed, he tried to repair and bring back Jazz, Springer and Ironhide but failed. later he repaired Bumblebee voice box, but doesnt know how he fixed it, after recovering all the deceased cybertronians bodies they moved to their new base on Florida which the soldiers recommended to them, later after Bee was missing for 2 days, they went to search him but came across a battle with the Cons, a month after the battle. Bee was sent to find the Allspark shard that was under the possesion of an unknown human, Rollbar noticed that Optimus was worried. Optimus confirms he's worried cause something tells him that the war is not over, evil may rise again. NEST Later the Autobots and Soldiers formed NEST for stop the upcoming and remaining Decepticons he took part of the first battle with the ressurected Incinerator, Overcast and Wheelbot. Rollbar most likely took part of the 2 Decepticons assault to NEST, later he managed to ran away with the other Autobots when S7 captured Moonracer and Overchet along Lennox and Epps. later he reunited with Optimus, Ratchet and Sideswipe, Rollbar witness the discussion with Optimus and Sideswipe. Later he arrived to Mission city, He along The other autobots fought Lugnut after he killed Bulkhead, but all were defeated, but Longarm was able to take down the Decepticon, after the battle he angrily punched Knock Out for their failure in defeating Lugnut early, after an army of Cons showed up he took part of the final battle. Sometime later he was sent to search for Decepticons. The Fallen's Revenge He was at the Diego Garcia base when he witnessed Director Theodore Galloway air the President's concerns over the recent spate of Decepticon activity, and how the Autobots remaining on Earth might be the cause of it. After Optimus was killed by Megatron, Rollbar reunited with the other Autobots before they headed back to the NEST base on Diego Garcia, but the team was scarcely given any time to mourn Prime's passing; as soon as they returned, they were accosted by military forces under the command of Theodore Galloway. The emotionally brittle Autobots did not take this show of force well, and charged their weapons but things soon calmed down as Galloway announced that NEST was being disbanded by presidential order Rollbar later accompanied the Autobots and their human allies to Egypt, for a climactic battle against The Fallen's Decepticons. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, He, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he made out alive of the battle and the Decepticons were defeated. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Bulkhead - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Lugnut *Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - Barricade24 ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - MaxLindenProduction **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - No voice actor **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots